1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning head for a sweeping and wringing apparatus, particularly to a cleaning head for a sweeping and wringing apparatus which is fastened in a way to facilitate mounting and replacing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 8–10, a conventional sweeping and wringing apparatus comprises: a cleaning head 1, a squeezing head 2, a main rod 3, a U-shaped wringing rod 4, two connecting rods 5, two transverse bars 56, and two squeezers 57. The cleaning head 1 has a base plate 11 and a cleaning element 12 and is used for sweeping a floor. The squeezing head 2 is placed on an upper side of the cleaning head 1, partly surrounding the cleaning head 1 in the shape of the inverted letter U, and has an upper part, having a fastening hole 21 and two sides with openings 22, and downward extending front and rear parts, each of which have a left arm 23 and a right arm 24 further extending downward, enclosing an opening 27. Through holes 25, 26 are bored through the left and right arms 23, 24, respectively. The main rod 3 is mounted on the fastening hole 21 of the squeezing head 2 and serves as a hold during sweeping. The wringing rod 4 is on two ends thereof hingedly connected with the main rod 3 at a middle section thereof and has an outward-reaching middle section with a grip 41, facilitating pulling up of the wringing rod 4. The two connecting rods 5 are symmetrically disposed along two lateral sides of the main rod 3, having upper ends that are hingedly connected with the wringing rod 4 and lower ends that respectively pass through the openings 22 and are fastened to the base plate 11 of the cleaning head 1. The two connecting rods 5 are moved upward by pulling up of the wringing rod 4, in turn pulling the cleaning head 1 upward. The two transverse bars 56 are respectively mounted on the front and rear parts of the squeezing head 2, each passing through the through holes 25, 26 of the left and right arms 23, 24. The two squeezers 57 are respectively set on the two transverse bars 56, leaving a gap in between. When the cleaning element 12 enters the gap between the two squeezers 57, water contained therein is squeezed out.
For wringing the cleaning head 1, the user holds the main rod 3 with one hand and, with the other hand holding the grip 41, pushes up the wringing rod 4, so that the two connecting rods 5 pull up the base plate 11, taking along the cleaning element 12. The cleaning element 12, having entered the gap between the two squeezers 57, is compressed, and water contained therein is squeezed out. After the cleaning element 12 has been wrung, the two connecting rods are pushed down to an original position, in turn pushing down the cleaning element 12 to an original position. Repeated pushing up and down of the wringing rod 4 brings about complete wringing of the cleaning element 12.
As shown in FIGS. 8–10, the conventional cleaning element 12 has an elongated shape with a sweeping part 121 and a held part 122 and is made of water-absorbing material. The base plate 11 has a U-shaped cross-section with jagged edges 111 which hold the held part 122 of the cleaning element 12. Several holes 112 are bored into a base of the base plate 11, allowing to fasten the base plate 11 to the two connecting rods 5. The design just described is convenient and widely used, but still has the following shortcomings.
1. Assembly is not convenient, as the cleaning head 1 must be mounted on the two connecting rods 5, which takes much time.
2. Replacing is not convenient. If, after some time of usage, the cleaning head 1 needs to be replaced, special tools are required, which is not convenient. Furthermore, the connection between the connecting rods 5 and the cleaning head 1 is often corroded, so replacing of the cleaning head 1 is difficult. Then the whole sweeping and wringing apparatus is usually thrown away, which is a waste.